Parentage: ‘AMIHAW1801’ originated as a naturally occurring, whole-plant mutation of an unnamed Haworthia pentagona plant (not patented). In September of 2013 the inventor discovered the mutation at a commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands, growing amongst a crop of the species Haworthia pentagona. The mutation was noted for its improved vigor and dark green, broad deltoid foliage and was subsequently isolated for further evaluation in order to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics first observed. Upon confirmation of distinctness and stability, ‘AMIHAW1801’ was selected for commercialization.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘AMIHAW1801’, by way of rooting leaf cuttings, was first initiated in March of 2014 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands. Through eight subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.